fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Sayonara Crawl
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Sayonara Crawl (さよならクロール) ; Release Date : 2013.05.22 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90213～4 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-213～4 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90215～6 (Limited Edition Type-K, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-215～6 (Regular Edition Type-K, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90217～8 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-217～8 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1150 (Theater Edition, CD) / ¥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Sayonara Crawl (さよならクロール) / Senbatsu # Bara no Kajitsu (バラの果実) / Undergirls # #* (Type-A) Ikiru koto (イキルコト) / Team A #* (Type-K) How come? / Team K #* (Type-B) Romance Kenjuu (ロマンス拳銃) / Team B # #* (Type-A/K) Sayonara Crawl (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Haste to Waste (ハステとワステ) # #* (Type-A/K) Bara no Kajitsu (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Sayonara Crawl (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Ikiru koto (off-vocal) #* (Type-K) How come? (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Bara no Kajitsu (off-vocal) # #* (Type-B) Romance Kenjuu (off-vocal) # #* (Type-B) Haste to Waste (off-vocal) ; DVD # Sayonara Crawl Music Video # Sayonara Crawl ~Swimsuit ver.~ Music Video # Bara no Kajitsu Music Video # #* (Type-A) Ikiru koto Music Video #* (Type-K) How come? Music Video #* (Type-B) Romance Kenjuu Music Video # #* (Type-A/K) Sayonara Crawl Making-of #* (Type-B) Haste to Waste Music Video # #* (Type-A) So long! Flip book #* (Type-K) Yume no Kawa Flip book #* (Type-B) First Rabbit Flip book Theater Edition Details ; CD # Sayonara Crawl # Bara no Kajitsu # LOVE Shugyou (LOVE修行) / Kenkyuusei # Sayonara Crawl (off-vocal) # Bara no Kajitsu (off-vocal) # LOVE Shugyou (off-vocal) Included Members '"Sayonara Crawl"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (32 Members) (Kang Seulgi, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Yongsun & Moon Byulyi Centers (in italic), Media Senbatsu in bold) * Team A: Choi Yuna, Hwang Eunbi, Im Nayeon, Jung Mimi, Kang Seulgi, Kim Chanmi, Kim Jisoo, Lee Kaeun, Wendy Son, Yoo Shiah * Team K: Cho Miyeon, Hyun Seunghee, Jung Soyeon, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Jiho, Kim Sohee, Kim Yongsun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Choi Yewon, Jeong Eunji, Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Seolhyun, Oh Seunghee, Park Chorong '"Bara no Kajitsu"' Undergirls (アンダーガールズ) (29 Members) (Jang Yeeun, Kim Yerim & Kim Yewon Centers) * Team A: Elkie Chong, Jang Yeeun, Jeon Soyeon, Jung Jinsol, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jennie, Lalisa Manoban, Liu Xiening, Viian Wong * Team K: Choi Yujin, Ha Sooyoung, Han Dong, Ji Suyeon, Kim Yerim, Lee Yoobin, Myoui Mina, Park Jiwon, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Song YuQi * Team B: Cho Haseul, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Hirai Momo, Ki Heehyun, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Sojung, Kim Yewon, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Miyauchi Haruka '"Ikiru koto"' Team A (チームA) (19 Members) (Kang Seulgi & Wendy Son Centers) * Team A: Choi Yuna, Elkie Chong, Hwang Eunbi, Im Nayeon, Jang Yeeun, Jeon Soyeon, Jung Jinsol, Jung Mimi, Kang Seulgi, Kim Chanmi, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jennie, Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban, Lee Kaeun, Liu Xiening, Viian Wong, Wendy Son, Yoo Shiah '"How come?"' Team K (チームK) (22 Members) (Kim Yongsun, Hyun Seunghee & Moon Byulyi Centers) * Team K: Cho Miyeon, Choi Yujin, Ha Sooyoung, Han Dong, Hyun Seunghee, Ji Suyeon, Jung Soyeon, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Jiho, Kim Sohee, Kim Yerim, Kim Yongsun, Lee Yoobin, Moon Byulyi, Myoui Mina, Park Jiwon, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Son Jihyun, Song YuQi, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoon Bomi '"Romance Kenjuu"' Team B (チームB) (21 Members) (Kim Seolhyun and Park Chorong Centers) * Team B: Cho Haseul, Choi Hyojung, Choi Yewon, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Hirai Momo, Jeong Eunji, Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Ki Heehyun, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sojung, Kim Yewon, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Miyauchi Haruka, Oh Hayoung, Oh Seunghee, Park Chorong '"LOVE Shugyou"' Kenkyuusei (研究生) (21 Members) (Lee Naeun Center) * Kenkyuusei: Choi Yoonah, Choi Yuju, Heo Jiwon, Heo Yoorim, Jeon Somi, Jung Yiyeon, Kim Bora, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohee, Kim Sohye, Kwon Chaewon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Gahyeon, Lee Naeun, Lee Yukyung, Son Chaeyoung, Uhm Jungwoo, Yoon Songhee '"Haste to Waste"' * Team K: Jung Soyeon, Kim Hyoyeon, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Miyauchi Haruka General Information Sayonara Crawl is the 31st single (33rd overall) released by AKB48. Trivia * Kim Seolhyun's first official Center single in AKB48, although in a quadruple center format. * Choi Yujin, Ki Heehyun, Kim Hyoyeon and Lee Yoobin's last single. * Haste to Waste is Kim Hyoyeon's graduation song. * First single to have four centers in the title track. * First AKB48 single to have 32 senbatsu members. * Sold 1,450,881 copies on first day sales, the group's highest first day sales, until the release of Labrador Retriever. Category: AKB48 Singles